


Gettin Pretty

by loofingaround



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys in Make-up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ME - Freeform, Multi, Pining, Self-Indulgent, also its timkonbart but kon spends a lot of time oogling tim, but like. for smth already had, like super self indulgent, thats why its SUPER short, this is literally 400 words of kon talking abt how much he likes when tim puts on makeup, this was made for one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Kon likes watching Tim put on make-up.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Gettin Pretty

Kon likes when Tim puts on makeup. He likes laying on the bed while Tim sits at his vanity and applies layers of powders and creams and whatever was in makeup. Kon didn't know nor did he care to find out, he just liked seeing Tim put it on.

Cause really, as handsome as Tim looked in make up, it's putting it on that catches Kon’s attention. Tim's hands, rough from years of vigilante work, holding brushes delicately, gently putting his face together. Kon loved when Tim would put on lipstick, red gleaming gloss smudged onto his lips as he'd roll his lips to make sure it reached each corner of his mouth.

And eye shadow, the things Rob could do with a little pallet and a bit of time. Whether going to a gala or a date or dressing up for fun, Tim could find the perfect look. Colors blending perfectly and working to make his eyes pop. Eccentric or just something nude, Kon loved watching Tim rub the colors onto his eyelids, nose scrunched in concentration.

It wasn't just Tim putting makeup on himself. Bart always looked cute dolled up, and getting to see Tim put Bart together was always fun. Bart wasn't any good at sitting through it, of course, antsy and wiggling and darting away when the brush would touch his eyes, but Tim was patient. And when Tim wasn't patient, he wasn't afraid to grab Bart by the chin and hold him still. Kon secretly has videos saved of Tim smearing lipstick onto Bart's puckered lips. He looked like a pufferfish, and Tim had a huge grin. He probably had the same thoughts as Kon. 

Both his boys looked lovely in make up, and they seemed to think he did too. When it was all of them together hanging out, Cassie and Cissie over for the night, sometimes they'd corral him into dress up time as well. Though he'd prefer to watch, he was weak to matching sets of puppy eyes and playful punches from Cassie. 

When he wore makeup he'd rather something light. Maybe a coat of eyeliner or lipgloss, on a good day perhaps eye shadow too. Makeup felt weirder on his skin, too sensitive, he could feel it like a layer on his face and after awhile it could grow irritating. But for playful nights with the group he was more than happy to sit still and let Tim and Bart and Cassie take turns powdering up his cheeks and rubbing colors onto his face. 

So back to Kon's initial point. He loves seeing Tim put on makeup. Almost as much as he loves messing up Tim's make up.


End file.
